Stranded/Transcript
(Movie starts with the Paramount Pictures and Eagle Entertainment logos) *(The titles read "Paramount Pictures Presents," and "An Eagle Entertainment Production.") *(The film opens up on a black pirate cat sitting on an island.) *'Ziggy': Ahoy there, mateys. Me name's Ziggy, and I'm a fellow castaway on an island. How did I end up there, you may ask? It all started when I had this big dream. *(Fade to a port of ships.) *'Ziggy': (narrating) A dream to become Captain and to sail the Seven Seas with me best pal, Daniel M. Pipsqueak. We were sure we were ready for the long journey. But Bigpaw had other ideas. *'Bigpaw': No, you are not ready to sail! *'Ziggy': But Bigpaw, Pipsqueak and I have practiced for a long time! It's not like we're gonna get seasick, or eaten by sea monsters, or— *(Bigpaw hits Ziggy across the face with his paw.) *'Bigpaw': Ziggy, I said no! And quit the arguing! *(Pipsqueak pops out from underneath Ziggy's hat.) *'Pipsqueak': Please, Captain, let him sail. He's dreamed his whole life for this! *'Bigpaw': Pipsqueak, don't encourage him. He's not ready for this. *(Pipsqueak goes back in Ziggy's hat.) *'Bigpaw': Ziggy, what I'm trying to say is that you're an amateur. *'Lenny': Ha, ha, ha! Ziggy's an immature! *'Bigpaw': No, Lenny, he's not. You're an amateur. You don't know the first thing about sailing a ship. *'Ziggy': Lenny, you bonehead, I'm not immature, okay? Bigpaw just thinks that— *'Lenny': You're gonna plunge into to the sea like this? *(Lenny swings Ziggy around.) *'Ziggy': Put me down, Lenny! *(Lenny throws Ziggy into the sea and laughs hysterically. Ziggy gets out of the water and wrings his hat out.) *'Ziggy': Arr, Bigpaw doesn't understand. *'Pipsqueak': Ziggy, don't let your dreams be dreams. Bigpaw says that you can't, but you can! *'Ziggy': Pipsqueak, you're a genius! *(Ziggy tip-toes to a ship—the Jolly Mackerel.) *'Pipsqueak': Careful, Ziggy. We can’t let Bigpaw notice us. *(Ziggy raises the anchor from the Jolly Mackerel) *'Pipsqueak': We better get out of here, fast! *(Ziggy begins to sail away. Cut to Bigpaw and Lenny.) *'Lenny': Hey, Captain, Ziggy’s sailing away. *'Bigpaw': What? (runs to the edge of the port to see Ziggy sailing away.) Ziggy! Pipsqueak! You two get back here right now or you will feel the sharp end of my paw! *'Pipsqueak': That’s Bigpaw calling us! *'Ziggy': We’re not listening to him! *(Bigpaw and Lenny watch as Ziggy and Pipsqueak go out of their sight.) *'Bigpaw': They got away. *'Lenny': How long're they gonna last? *'Bigpaw': I'll give them a week. *'Lenny': I'll give them the rest of their life. *(Cut to Ziggy and Pipsqueak out at sea. Ziggy is checking through his items and he puts them in his hat.) *'Ziggy': Sword, check, map, check, shovel, check, extra paper, check. Anything else, Pipsqueak? *(Pipsqueak is in the peanut barrel eating peanuts.) *'Pipsqueak': Peanut barrel, check. *'Ziggy': We've got everything, matey. Look out, Seven Seas! Ha-har, shiver my timbers! Captain Ziggy is ready to conquer you! *(A storm comes in.) *'Pipsqueak': Batten down the hatches! Trim the sails! A storm is brewing! *(Ziggy rings the bell.) *'Ziggy': All paws on deck! All paws on deck! *(Ziggy then comes back to the wheel and is struggling to control the boat.) *'Ziggy': How do you steer this thing? *'Pipsqueak': Remember what Bigpaw used to do during storms? He used to sing this, "left, right, left, right," song and got us out easily! *'Ziggy': All right, I'll show this storm who's boss! Ha-ha-ha-har! *(A song starts playing.) *'Ziggy': ♪Left, right, left, right, We'll sail through without a fright.♪ *'Pipsqueak': ♪Left, right, left, right, To brave this storm, this ship must fight.♪ *'Ziggy': ♪Left, right, left, right, We can do this with all our might.♪ *'Ziggy and Pipsqueak': ♪Left, right, left, right, We can get through this, we'll be alright.♪ *(The lightning bolt strikes the ship and it falls apart.) *'Pipsqueak': Well, that solves everything. *'Ziggy': Everyone, get out of the boat! *'Pipsqueak': But what about the... *'Ziggy': Forget abut the "Seven Seas" dream! Get out of the boat right now! *(Ziggy jumps overboard.) *'Ziggy': Pirate cat overboard! *(Pipsqueak jumps overboard.) *'Pipsqueak': Pirate mouse overboard! *(Ziggy catches Pipsqueak in his mouth and they swim over to a plank.) *'Ziggy': Abandon ship! *(Ziggy and Pipsqueak solemnly watch the Jolly Mackerel sink.) *'Pipsqueak': We're going to be sailing with this only plank. *'Ziggy': With nothing except the clothes on our backs and the stuff we have! *(Ziggy and Pipsqueak stare and hug each other in tears as "Row On" is sung in the background. Pan up to the stormy sky, where it turns blue and the word "Stranded" appears in red lettering. Pan down to an island shore. An unconscious Ziggy, with Pipsqueak on his hat, and his plank have washed up, with Pipsqueak on his hat. As they wash up, Pipsqueak falls off off Ziggy's hat.) *'Pipsqueak': Off, ow! You need to be more careful next time. Hey, Captain, we've reached dry land. *(Ziggy does not respond.) *'Pipsqueak': Ziggy? *(Pipsqueak grabs onto Ziggy's stomach and he spits out water and a fish.) *'Ziggy': Pipsqueak, what's going on in—? *(Ziggy notices that they're stranded on an island.) *'Ziggy': I'm alive! Land ho! We finally reached land! But... we're miles from home. *'Pipsqueak': And we don't know if this island is habited. *'Ziggy': There's only one way to find out. *(A red-tailed hawk flies in front of them.) *'Hawk': Welcome aboard to Uninhabited. My name is Triton. Are you two pirates? *'Ziggy': Yes, we are. I am Captain Ziggy, and this is me first mate, Pipsqueak. *'Pipsqueak': Actually, he's not a— *(Ziggy covers Pipsqueak's mouth.) *'Ziggy': Pipsqueak! *'Pipsqueak': Sorry. *(The hawk notices that Ziggy and Pipsqueak are soaking wet and their plank is on the shore.) *'Triton': You got tossed pretty good, you two, like a coin in a dryer. *'Ziggy': Yes, Triton. The sea kicked me captain's quarters. But nothing can stop us! Ha-har, shiver my timbers! *(Ziggy's stomach growls.) *'Ziggy': I'm hungry. Does anyone on the island know where we can find food? *'Crocodile': We do! *(A crocodile and a armadillo run out to Ziggy.) *'Crocodile': My name's Ali, and this is Phillip. We know where to find food, so we'll show you! *''(Ali and Phillip lead Ziggy to a papaya tree. Phillip climbs the papaya tree and gives him a papaya. Ziggy then eats the papaya.) *'Ziggy': This is delicious, Ali. Thanks! *'Ali': Anytime, Ziggy! *'???: Stop! *'''Ziggy: Mmmph! *(A fox jumps from behind a bush and angrily walks up to the gang, with an elephant following behind.) *'Fox': You are not allowed to eat me food supply! *'Elephant': Yeah, you ain't gonna eat the food supply! *(Ziggy puts the whole papaya in this mouth.) *'Fox': Spit it out. *(Ziggy chews the papaya.) *'Fox': Spit it out, pirate. *(Ziggy chews the papaya.) *'Fox': Spit. It. Out. *(Ziggy swallows the papaya.) *'Fox': Why, you—! *'Ziggy': I couldn't help it! I was hungry! Besides, what are you doing here? *'Fox': I'm Terrible J. Foxx, but I go by TJ, the most wicked fox in the Seven Seas, and this is me first mate, Furball. *'Furball': Arrrgh! (coughs) Hair. *'Ziggy': Well, I am Ziggy, a pirate captain, and me and me fist mate, Pipsqueak, got shipwrecked here. *'Furball': For a bunch a castaways, they ain't pretty ba-ba-(coughs) Hair. They're actually nice. *'TJ': Furball! (to Ziggy) Go away, and take that pathetic excuse of your first mate with you! *'Pipsqueak': Excuse me, but I am not a pathetic excuse of a first mate! *'Ziggy': But we're stranded here. *'TJ': I said go away! *'Ziggy': You are such a total jerk! Hey, this should be your nickname! *(TJ gets out his sword.) *'TJ': Do you really want to engage in a swordfight? *(Ziggy also gets out his sword.) *'Ziggy': You bet your captain's quarters I will! Ha-ha-ha-har! *(TJ and Ziggy growl at each other.) *'Ziggy and TJ': ♪Wade in the water!♪ *'TJ': ♪This is me land, now go away♪ *'Ziggy': ♪I'm stranded, so I'm here to stay!♪ *'TJ': ♪I wouldn't eat those if I were you.♪ *'Ziggy': ♪I just had to have some food!♪ *'TJ': ♪I will defeat you in this fight♪ *'Ziggy': ♪Not because I have more might♪ *'Ziggy and TJ': ♪Wade in the water!♪ *(Ziggy and TJ charge at each other to begin their swordfight, but the two pirates are stopped by Triton.) *'Triton': Come with me, you two. *(Ziggy and TJ groan.) *'TJ': Imbecile. *'Ziggy': Total jerk. *(Cut to them sitting on logs across from each other. Triton is in front of the logs, with a badger and an otter.) *'Triton': Okay, since you have gotten into a fight, I have brought over Sam and Ham as your peacemakers. Sam, you hear Ziggy's side of the story, while Ham, you hear TJ's side of the story. *(Sam the badger goes over to Ziggy's side, while Ham the otter goes over to TJ's side.) *'Sam': So how's it going? *'Ziggy': Me and me mate Pipsqueak got shipwrecked there. *'Sam': Oh, so you're a pirate? Why did you and TJ get into a fight, Captain? *'Ziggy': So I was really hungry after being shipwrecked, and while Pipsqueak had a full stomach because of a peanut barrel me old ship had, I was completely empty and got a bite of some papayas, but TJ stopped me because he thinks that those are his, and we almost got into a swordfight. Speaking of TJ, I wonder how he's doing. *(Pan over to TJ, who is shouting at Ham.) *'TJ': Oh, he's so stupid, he took a bite of my food and got him and that little rat stranded there! *'Pipsqueak': (offscreen) What was that? *(Pipsqueak walks over to TJ and Ham, angry.) *'Pipsqueak': That fox just offended me. *'Ham': TJ, since you're just insulting everyone on the island, I will ask you to just draw out your thoughts. * (TJ picks up a stick and draws something.) *'TJ': Hey, Zig-Zag, get over here right now! *(Ziggy goes over here to find a message.) *'TJ': This is _______. *'Ziggy': Not your island. *(TJ writes another message.) *'TJ': Don't you understand? This is mine, not yours! *'Furball': Yeah, it's not your island! *'TJ': Furball! *'Furball': Sorry. (coughs) Hair. *'Ziggy': You don't own this island, TJ! *'TJ': Do too! *'Ziggy': Do not! *'TJ': Do too! *'Ziggy': Do not! *'Triton': Settle this fight! *(TJ and Ziggy turn to Triton.) *'Triton': Ziggy, this is not your island. *'TJ': Yes! I knew he'd side with me! *'Triton': TJ, this is not your island either. Since you two failed the peacemaking, you need to stay out of each other's hair for the rest of the day. *(Ziggy and TJ walk away from each other.) *(Cut to night time. Ziggy, Triton, and Pipsqueak are around the fire.) *'Pipsqueak': I know we've had a hard day, but let's cheer us up. ♪Kumbaya my Lord, kumbaya, my Lord, kumbaya...♪ *'Triton': A campfire song! What a great idea! *'Ziggy and Pipsqueak': ♪Kumbaya my Lord, kumbaya, Kumbaya my Lord, kumbaya, Kumbaya my Lord, kumbaya, Oh Lord, Kumbaya! Kumbaya my Lord, kumbaya, Kumbaya my Lord, kumbaya, Kumbaya my Lord, kumbaya, Oh Lord, Kumbaya!♪ *'Pipsqueak': Someone need you, Lord, kumbaya, Someone need you, Lord, kumbaya, Someone need you, Lord, kumbaya, Oh Lord, kumbayah! *'Ziggy': Someone's praying, Lord, kumbaya, Someone's praying, Lord, kumbaya, Someone's praying, Lord, kumbaya, Oh Lord, kumbaya! *'Ziggy and Pipsqueak': ♪Kumbaya my Lord, kumbaya, Kumbaya my Lord, kumbaya, Kumbaya my Lord, kumbaya, Oh Lord, Kumbaya! Kumbaya my Lord, kumbaya, Kumbaya my Lord, kumbaya, Kumbaya my Lord, kumbaya, Oh Lord, Kumbaya!♪ *'Triton': Well done, you two! Ziggy, Pipsqueak, time for bed! *'Ziggy': Aw, do we have to go to bed so soon? *'Triton': Like I always said, early to bed, early to rise like a swashbuckler. *(Triton is putting Ziggy to bed.) *'Triton': Ziggy, you'll be sleeping there as long as you stay. *'Ziggy': I don't know, Triton. I am tired, but I've never slept away from home or the ship before. *'Triton': Kid, everything will be okay. I know this is your first night, but I will be there. *'Ziggy': But what about creepy crawlies? *'Triton': Good night. *'Ziggy': Or sea monsters? *'Triton': Good night! *'Ziggy': Or—? *(Triton flies away. Ziggy is shaking in his bed.) *'Ziggy': Oh, I'm so scared. Triton thinks that it's gonna be okay, but I think... I'm going to count ships. *(A thought bubble appears over Ziggy's head, and various ships appear.) *'Ziggy': One, two, three, four. *(A howling noise is heard, causing the thought bubble to disappear.) *'Ziggy': What was that? Is it just my imagination, or could a savage beast be lurking on the island? *(A howling noise is heard again, and a pair of glowing green eyes appear behind Ziggy.) *'Ziggy': Or maybe I'm not imagining things. *'???': Mmm, a pirate! *(Ziggy turns around to see that a red wolf has walked out of the shadows.) *'Ziggy': It's a savage beast! Aaaaaah! *(Ziggy runs out of bed, with the Savage Beast following him.) *(Cut to TJ Foxx sleeping in his hammock, with Furball just below. Ziggy runs onscreen.) *'Ziggy': Aaaaaah! *(The Savage Beast runs after him, grunting and growling.) *'TJ': (in his sleep) Zig-Zag, you scoundrel, do never disturb me! *'Furball': (in his sleep) Yeah, you ain't gonna disturb hi-hi-(coughs) Hair. Don't disturb us! *(Cut to Phillip, Pipsqueak, and Ali sleeping. Ziggy runs onscreen.) *'Ziggy': Aaaaaah! *(The Savage Beast runs after him, grunting and growling. Pipsqueak then wakes up.) *'Pipsqueak': Something must be terrorizing him. I'll go get Triton. *(Ziggy runs onscreen.) *'Ziggy': Aaaaaah! *(The Savage Beast runs after him, grunting and growling.) *(Ziggy is then cornered as he props himself up to a rock. Triton and Pipsqueak watch him from afar) *'Triton': You've got guts, kid. *'Ziggy': You may have scared the scurvy out of me, but you're gonna get the last laugh! *(The Savage Beast bites Ziggy's arm.) *'Ziggy': Yeeeeouch! *'Triton': Poor Ziggy. *'Pipsqueak': Poor Savage Beast! He doesn’t know the indigestion he’s in for! *'Ziggy': Oh, so that's how you wanna play it. *(Ziggy cuts the Savage Beast's nose. The Savage Beast flees in terror as a result.) *'Ziggy': Oh, yeah! Who's boss now? *(Triton flies to Ziggy.) *'Triton': Ziggy. *'Ziggy': Triton? You saw everything? *'Triton': Pipsqueak and I saw everything. *(Pipsqueak pops up on Triton's head.) *'Pipsqueak': Hi. *(Triton gets a look at Ziggy's arm.) *'Triton': That was the worst fight I've seen on the island, Captain. *'Ziggy': Well, it was, but the Savage Beast scared me. At lest I triumphed over it. *(Triton bandages Ziggy's arm.) *'Triton': Well, at least you weren't beast food, Captain. Come on Ziggy, back to bed. *'Ziggy': Okay, Triton. *(Transition to three months later. Ziggy is using his treasure map as his last available piece of paper and a quill to write a letter. Triton comes up to him.) *'Triton': Hey, Captain, what's with the long face? *'Ziggy': I'm just writing a letter. *'Triton': To whom? *'Ziggy': Well, um... uh... Captain Bigpaw and his crew. *'Triton': So, you're not a captain? *'Ziggy': No, no, I'm not. Well, I was when I tried to sail the Seven Seas. *'Triton': Why not? *'Pipsqueak': Because he's a flipping amatuer! Bigpaw told us not to sail the Seven Seas, but we disobeyed him anyway! *'Ziggy': Yes, Pipsqueak. I've lied about Captain this entire time. Just let me focus and finish writing me letter. *(Ziggy writes his letter.) *'Ziggy': (writing) Dear Bigpaw and the rest of the crew, Pipsqueak and I have failed to sail the Seven Seas and we have been stranded on the island for three whole months. We are sorry for disobeying your commands. I knew that I was never ready to be captain, and I am itching to get off of the island. Love, Ziggy and Pipsqueak. *(A song begins as Ziggy puts his message in a bottle.) *'Ziggy': ♪Oh my dear crew, I long to see you, away from the island. Oh my dear crew, I long to see you, Away, I'm bound away, 'cross the wide Seven Seas.♪ *(Ziggy looks out to the seas.) *'Ziggy': ♪The water is wide, I cannot get o'er.♪ *(Ziggy flaps his arms as if he were flying.) *'Ziggy': ♪And neither have I wings to fly. Sail me your boat so you'll carry me. And both shall sail, my crew and I♪ *(Pipsqueak, Sam, and Ham come out to Ziggy and stand in front of him.) *'Pipsqueak, Sam, and Ham': ♪The water is wide...♪ *'Ziggy': ♪Oh my dear crew...♪ *'Pipsqueak, Sam, and Ham': ♪I cannot get o'er...♪ *'Ziggy': ♪I long to see you...♪ *'Pipsqueak, Sam, and Ham': ♪ And neither have I...♪ *'Ziggy': ♪Away...♪ *'Pipsqueak, Sam, and Ham': ♪Wings to fly...♪ *'Ziggy': ♪From the island...♪ *'Pipsqueak, Sam, and Ham': ♪Sail me your boat...♪ *'Ziggy': ♪Oh my dear crew...♪ *'Pipsqueak, Sam, and Ham': ♪So you'll carry me...♪ *'Ziggy': ♪I long to see you...♪ *'Pipsqueak, Sam, and Ham': ♪And both shall sail...♪ *'Ziggy': ♪Away...♪ *'Pipsqueak, Sam, and Ham': ♪My crew and I...♪ *'Ziggy': ♪I'm bound away...♪ *'All': ♪My crew and I, cross the wide Seven Seas. My crew and I.♪ *(Everyone goes to their respective locations, excluding Ziggy, who sits in the sand and cries. Back on another part of the island, Triton notices not too far away.) *'Triton:' Ziggy? Ziggy? *(Triton flies next to Ziggy.) *'Triton': Ziggy, everything's going to be all right! *'Ziggy': No! He's going to be so mad that we ever left for the journey in the first place! *'Triton': What I'm trying to tell you that it's not the end of the world, Captain! *'Ziggy': Yes, it is! And stop calling me Captain when I'm not Captain! *(Ziggy cries louder.) *'Pipsqueak': Nice going, Triton. You've set him off! *'Triton': Ziggy, calm down! *'Ziggy': I'm running away deep in the jungle and not coming back! *'Pipsqueak': Can I run away, too? *'Ziggy': No! None of you are following me! *'Triton': Well, I'm worried about you, kid, so I would like to... *'Ziggy': Go walk the plank, Triton! *'Triton': Ziggy. This is no way to speak to me. *(Ziggy points his sword at Triton.) *'Ziggy': Walk the plank, I said. *(Triton stays behind with the rest of Ziggy's friends. Cut to an angry Ziggy, walking through the jungle and kicking pebbles all along.) *'Ziggy': Triton doesn't understand. He still thinks that I'm Captain, when I was clearly not Captain in the first place. It's not like he had any experience with piracy or something. *(A black aye-aye walks up to him.) *'Ziggy': Leave me alone. *(The black aye-aye follows him, and Ziggy tries to shoo him.) *'Ziggy': Why are you following me? Go on, shoo, shoo, go back and hang out with someone else. *(The black aye-aye is joined in by a booby, a woodpecker, and Phillip.) *'Ziggy': You're seriously gonna bring your friends along? For what? *(The animals carry Ziggy to a tree stump.) *'Ziggy': Hey, what are you doing? *(Triton flies in front of him, with Pipsqueak.) *'Ziggy': Triton? Pipsqueak? I thought you weren't coming. *'Triton': The Locals have heard what you were doing. *'Pipsqueak': They heard that you were really mad? *'Ziggy': And? *'Triton': I want you to know something. *'Ziggy': What is it? *'Triton': Believe it or not, I was a pirate captain. *'Ziggy': Wait, really? *'Triton': Just like you, I sailed on a pirate ship with the Locals, until my ship had gone down in a hurricane. Then, we discovered an uninhabted island, and we settled down there. *'Ziggy': Triton? *'Triton': Yes? *Ziggy: I'm sorry for what I did earlier. It's just that... Bigpaw thinks that... I'm an amatuer. *(TJ pops up from behind the Locals.) *'TJ': An immature! *'Ziggy': That does it, TJ! I am fed up with you! *(Ziggy and TJ chase each other.) *'Ziggy': TJ, you were always such a total jerk! *'TJ': You're the total jerk! *'Ziggy': No, you are, hence why you're called TJ! *(Ziggy and TJ draw out their swords and stop at a cliff.) *'Ziggy': Do you really want to engage in a swordfight? *'TJ': You bet your so-called captain's quarters I will! *(Ziggy and TJ charge at each other and do a swordfight. The Locals watch from afar.) *'Pipsqueak': You can do this, Ziggy! *'Triton': Normally, I'd stop them... but come on, Captain! *'Furball': Yeah, Ziggy, give that fox hi-hi-(coughs) Hair. Show him who's boss! *(TJ forcefully hits Ziggy with his crutch, sending him to a rope on the cliff, hanging for his life.) *'Locals': Ziggy! *'TJ': Say your prayers, Captain. You're gonna turn into a bucket of chum before your eyes. *'Ali': Ziggy, no! *'Triton': Come on, Ziggy! *'Pipsqueak': Get up there, Captain! *'Ziggy': If you're not going to have mercy on me, then say anything! Anything! *'TJ': You're not a real pirate. Zig-Zag. *'Ziggy': That's it! *(Ziggy gets back up, hits TJ's crutch away, causing him to fall, and almost sends TJ off the cliff, but he grabs onto the rope. Ziggy then begins to cut at the rope''.) *'Ziggy': Any last words, Total Jerk Foxx? *'TJ': You may have defeated me in your first swordfight, but you haven't seen the last of me! *(The rope breaks, and TJ looks at the ground.) *'TJ': Uh-oh! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *(''TJ falls off the cliff to his death.) *'Ziggy': Never return, ye scurvy sea fox! *(Triton and the Locals come over to Ziggy.) *'Furball': TJ was wrong about you. You are a really good pirate! Maybe you could be a good Captain one day! (laughs then coughs) Hair. *'Triton': Ziggy, though you're not really Captain, the real you is better than everyone's ever imagined. *'Ziggy': Actually, though I'm not a real Captain, well, not one yet, I'm the Captain of all the Locals. Including you, First Mate Triton! *'Triton': That's my Ziggy! *(Triton and the Locals walk over to the beach on the island.) *'Ziggy': But I still miss home. *'Triton': Oh, Captain, the island is your home. *'Ziggy': Really? *'Triton': Sure, old pal. *(Triton beings dancing as reggae music plays in the background.) *'Triton': ♪You know you're in perfect harmony, when you've got your friends indeed, and you know that home is where you'll truly be.♪ *(Ziggy begins dancing along.) *'Triton': ♪You know that I've got you, and we're in harmony, it's true, 'cause the island's in your heart.♪ Hey, Ziggy. *'Ziggy': Yes? *'Triton': I hope your crew finds you. *'Ziggy': I hope that too. You know, I think that living on Uninhabited isn't so bad. *'Triton': You said it, pal! *(Ziggy and Triton hold hands and spin around.) *'Ziggy and Triton': ♪You know that I've got you, and we're in harmony, it's true, 'cause the island's in your heart. Oh yeah, we've got the island in our hearts!♪ *(The screen is about to close until Ziggy stops it.) *'Ziggy': Bye-bye! *(Iris out.) *(The credits begin rolling as What Shall We Do With the Drunken Sailor, and Premium's cover of Cross the Wide Seven Seas play. During the first part of the credits, a series of outtakes are shown.) *(The Eagle Entertainment and Paramount Pictures logos appear and fade out.) Category:Transcripts